ahora me doy cuenta de ti
by chazz x alexis
Summary: chazz x alexis ...Blair besa a chazz , esta imagen derrumbo a mil pedasos el corazon de Alexis, ella sintio por primera vez un
1. Chapter 1

nota del autor: bien esta novela es un poco complicada aunque muy linda si quieren pueden opinar sobre las parejas hasi yo puedo en algun futuro haser parejas a las que ustedes quieren ..para mi opinión personal, no me gusta chazz x Alexis, pero si Alexis x chazz bueno da igual al fin al cabo terminan siempre juntos , aunque mi novela tendra muchos desafios , y el primero que devera enfrentar Alexis es en poder conquistar a chazz ¿Cómo hara? pues lean mi 1 episodio y lo veran:

1 episodio:

estaba en su abitacion, llorando postrada en su cama boca abajo , con sus cabellos rubios desparramados en la cama , llorando sin explicación , pues no la habia, ella era excelente en los duelos, buena estudiante, slifering azul…no habia motibo alguno en su inteligencia aprendisaje y buena conducta, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué le estava pasando a la excelente en todo?...

su cara estava humeda con tantas lagrimas , no podia gritar , pero realmente tenia ganas de haserlo , dar ese grito de dolor de un sentimiento que dolia en lo mas profundo del corazon…pero no podia , nadie devia saber lo que le pasava , ella era una persona fasil de consolar y ella lo savia muy bien, prefirió callar , como callan las nubes, aunque por momentos sentia que las nubes cada vez iban aumentando hasta querer formar una gran llubia con relampagos

-Alexis :quiero morir…ella en ese momento no queria saber mas de su vida , ella por mas excelente que era en todo lo que lograva havia algo que ella era incapas de haser , algo en lo que era muy torpe,,,y al no poder alcansar ese presiado objetibo ella iba a morir , no podia seguir mas viviendo de esa forma rogandole al cielo que tuviera el coraje algun dia de poder lograr su mas presiado sueño

ella se levanta de su cama aun derramando mas lagrimas y con la cara entristesida… , se dirijia al baño ella se miro al espejo, miro su reflejo en el espejo , lo miro unos 15 minutos aproximadamente, y mientras lo hacia ella pensava –(eres una estupida , personas como tu no deverian de existir Alexis, por eso acavare con tigo)

luego de esos 15minutos aproximados, abre el estand , y encuentra un botiquín , ese botiquín no era nuevo, de hecho , ya era utilizado , en una ocacion en la que ella misma lo utilizo una vez , ese momento fue , el mejor y peor dia de toda su vida…

recuerdos:( - ¡Alexis ven pronto ¡ chazz esta herido¡desia una de sus amigas, (no recuerdo las nombres de ellas dos lo siento)

Alexis: y que quieres que yo haga….?desia con poca importancia como si estava desiandole que alla perdido , o algo hasi ,

- por favor Alexis curalo por mi yo devo ir a gimnacia ahora mismo , por favor , te lo recomiendo¡…desia su amiga dandole su botiquín y llendose de inmediato al gimnacio a entrenar

-Alexis pensando :y que se supone que aga yo con esto…desia mirando fijamente el botiquín , pensando si tirarlo en el fondo del oceano, o quemarlo, o lo que era mejor destruirlo,pero ella en un instante empezo a recordar que no estava hubicada en cualquier lugar , estava en la academia profesional , lla precisamente devia dar ejemplos a los demas estudiantes, haser una de esas 3 opciones dañaria su reputacion como la perfecta de la clase…

- Alexis pensando ( bien, si no hay de otra ,)desia con desgano y con muy pocas ganas de curar a ese estupido que estava enamorado de ella , aunque últimamente no estava empezando a recibir cartitas de amor , ni chcolates ni flores, ni poemas , ni nada que tuviera que ver con conquitar a una chica…(eso no esta tan mal después de todo)desia con una sonriza

en otro lado de la academia:

-jaden: chazz amigo no te preocupes , ya pronto vendran a curarte tu braso…desia el muchacho con una sonriza simpatica, a la cual a chazz no le gustava , es mas lo etestava y lo detestara siempre,no importa lo que el aga el siempre es y sera su peor enemigo

-chazz: alejate de mi estupido mocoso¡….desia con muchas ganas de mandar a jaden a la luna, a cualquier otro planeta lejos de la tierra con tal de librarse de el…realmente le molestava su presencia

-jaden: bueno chazz no te preocupes todo estara bien, ah mira ya han venido para curarte tu braso…dijo el chico dirigiendo la mirada a la persona que estava acercandose mas alli

-alexis: lo siento por la tardansa es que enrealidad iba a venir mi amiga…desia Alexis , cansada de tanto correr…estubo descansando un rato para poder tomar un poco de aire , pero por un momento recordo, al estupido de chazz que estava herido, y no podia quedarse descansando por lo menos lo devia haser por su amiga

ella se le acerca , le toma cuidadosamente su braso, y ve su herida, esa herida, que le dolia ver , pero no podia dejarse vencer por el miedo ni nada devia curarlo , pero cuando sintio su piel , en un solo toque sintio otra cosa tambien, algo que ni ella misma se lo imaginava

-chazz: muchas grasias Alexis …desia chazz con una sonriza , pero no una sonriza malefica , era una sonrisa con sinceridad, , con ojos resplandecientes, llenandola a ella cada vez un poco mas

-Alexis: de… de nada….desia Alexis con un leve sonrojo, que queria ocultar pero era tarde por que sus mejillas se sonrojaban aun mas, pero ella a continuación se consentra por un minuto en que devia terminar de curarle su braso vendandolo y eso era un trabajo algo difícil,…ya termine¡

-chazz: de veras Alexis no se como agradecerte por lo que me has hecho….desia el muchacho, sonriendole nuevamente como la vez anterior , esa sonriza hermosa que nunca suele tener luego de su sonrisa el chico se acerca cada vez mas a alexis hasta abrasarla con suavidad , una suavidad en la cual a ella nunca nadie la habia dado

Alexis, sintio , que se estava enamorando cada vez un poco mas de el, que era alguin muy importante en su vida , estava empezando a sentir ese sentimiento nunca antes aclamado por su corazon , estava cambiando, y no era raro para una niña de 15 años que estava en plena juventud , no iba a ser mala idea el confesarle lo que sentia de hecho lo estubo por DESIr cuando el la solto de sus brasos tan tiernos.. hasta que…

-blair: mi amor¡….se sentia una voz femenina , proclamando amor a alguien , Alexis lo que menos penso es que ese amor se tratava de el , pero a continuación se equiboca , por que luego la niña de cabello azul se le acerca a chazz y le dice:- amor estube muy preocupada por ti te has hecho daño?

-chazz: no te preocupes Blair estoy bien…desia chazz un poco desganado , y con pocas fuerzas , el duelo con zane no fue nada fasil destacando que zane nunca perdio un duelo , a diferencia de chazz a perdido hasta con jaden. en fin eso dejo a chazz muy desganado y sin fuerzas

a continuación, Blair besa a chazz , esta imagen derrumbo a mil pedasos el corazon de Alexis, ella sintio por primera vez un amor el cual nunca supo responder hasta ahora, pero a la vez en ese momento tambien sintio que su amor por chazz no sirvio para nada…ahora ella pudo entender por que hase dias atrás el no la molestava como save haserlo o regalarle rosas , chocolates, etc, ahora ella entendio todo….entendio, que gano el amor de chazz y que a la vez lo perdio al enterarse de que Blair es su novia

(-alexis volviendo al presente) : ella no queria seguir viviendo mas, por que el amor de chazz no le era correspondido , sentia que ella estava pagando por no corresponderle a el antes, ya ahora el esta con otra..por eso en ese momento Alexis abre el botiquín y dentro de el estavan las bendas , tijeras alcohol , y todas las cosas utiles para curar

ella solo saco las tijeras , y luego dejo el botiquín en el suelo cuidadosamente,

luego su mirada se fijo en la tijera, mirandola con desgano pero eso era lo unico que sentia desaserse , morir , antes de ser una niña estupida enamorada sin sentido alguno

-alexis : este es mi fin

continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

nota del autor: espero que el episodio numero 1 les alla gustado , me lo imagine todo en el momento,,,en este capitulo veran un personaje que no aparece en yu gi oh gx pero si en 5d , se trata de carla , y para los que no saven de quien estoy hablando aquí esta una foto de ella

, bien ella aparecera en el 2 episodio en adelante , no esta demas desir que carla cumple una funcion importante en mi fic , descubranlo en mi 2 episodio

capitulo 2:

Alexis cuidadosamente se saca el guante, dejando su muñeca desnuda, , su muñeca era muy sensible , blanca y bella, pero para ella eso dava igual, ya que es alli donde pensava cortarse , matar ese dolor que sufria al recordar ese nombre , que sentia en su corazon…

-Alexis: chazz¡…desia casi como un susurro , y muy despacio, sus lagrimas aun recorrian su mejilla ,sollosa , su ropa estava algo empapada por el llanto, ella no era una mujer de llorar , de hecho era la mas valiente de toda la academia…ella cambio , aprendio a amar y luego a perder , aunque no queria admitirlo

luego acerco la parte mas filosa de la tijera a su muñeca, , iva a cortarse, lo desidio, ya no havia marcha atrás, eso era lo que penso, hasta que de pronto su corte fue interrumpido por una voz femenina , llamándola, no era raro, de hecho ya conosia a la persona que entro a su avitacion

-carla: Alexis¡, Alexis donde estas¡seguia llamandola , carla vio que la cama de Alexis estava empapada, -que ocurre aquí?...dijo algo confundida, hasta que luego acontinuacion, su caveza se torna en direccion del baño, alli la vio,a su amiga Alexis, con la caveza gacha y desganada-alexis, te ocurre algo?pregunto la muchacha , era slifering azul , como ella de hecho eran muy amigas, desde pequeñas

-alexis: vete carla dejame en paz, ¡….dijo Alexis , con una voz triste, y gimiendo de dolor, ese dolor que no podia aguantar de no poder desirle a nadie , ni si quiera a su mejor amiga

pero carla no le hiso caso, es mas se acerco al baño hasta donde estava ella, lo que vio era a ella con una tijera en su mano y una de sus muñecas sin su guante azul, de hecho no era difícil pensar que estava por quitarse la vida, y eso carla lo presentio

-carla: Alexis, no lo agas , si te matas , yo estare sola y no tendre con quien hablar, tu eres como la hermanita menor que yo nunca tube,…esto conmovio a Alexis, a pesar de que chazz ni la mirava , y la ignorara, havian personas que si la querian y le tenian mucho cariño , el suisidarse iva a poder ser tragico para ellos, por eso en un segundo penso , que lo mejor iba a ser empezar a admitir que si realmente lo amava que lo dejara ser feliz con quien el quiziera

Alexis tira las tijeras, y abrasa a su amiga, con lagrimas, estava triste y emocionada a la vez era un sentimiento mezclado, pero enrealidad eso no era lo que queria , ella seguia pensando que quitarse la vida iba a ser la mejor solucion, aunque la verdad no la era, una chica joven , bella , con futuro adelante, no era su destino la muerte

-carla: dime Alexis , que es lo que te ocurre, y no trates d desir que nada por que yo te cnosco bien Alexis, y se que a ti te pasa algo…desia carla mirando fijamente a su amiga, esperando una respuesta de ella , pero Alexis solo asintió con su caveza y contesto:

-alexis: esta bien , pero deves prometer solo una cosa…desia Alexis secandose sus lagrimas

-carla: tu saves que no se lo contaria ni a mis cartas, anda cuentame….desia carla queriendo ayudarla, pero para eso necesitaba escuchar que era lo que la atormentava , que motibo tenia para querer quitarse la vida

luego las chicas platicaron en la mesada , Alexis , le conto todo , desde cuando chazz se enamoro de ella, hasta cuando ella empezo a gustarle, y luego sentir dolor al saber que el tiene una novia , eso fue lo que mas la atormento, carla ya savia lo de chazz , de hecho todos los de la academia ya savian que chazz estava enamorado de Alexis, lo que se sorprendio fue cuando le dijo que esta vez era ella la enamorada, y el quien la ignorava esta vez

-carla: Alexis, te entiendo, pero no deves sentirte hasi por que un chico , no te hable, ya has intentado habar con el?deisa carla mirandola fijamente, tratando de querer ayudarla de algun modo

-alexis: no me animo, y cada vez que lo intento, aparece la introvertida de su novia, abrasandolo o lo que es peor besandolo…desia Alexis nuevamente entristesida, y derramando una lagrima que recorria su mejilla, cada vez que recordava ese nombre sentia amor , y tristesa a la vez

-carla: saves Alexis, yo creo que deverias olvidarlo, y esperar a otro chico que realmente te cnsidere , y no hacerle caso a chazz ademas tu mismo lo has dicho , tiene novia , y es muy ruda…desia carla tratando de consolar o abrirle los ojos a Alexis y haserlo de una forma la cual no dañaria ni a el ni a nadie y mucho menos a ella…

pero ella simplemente la palabra olvido, no estava en su diccionario, ella por primera vez siente ese sentimento que jamaz a sentido por otro chico, ella no podia olvidarse de el seria como negar o ignorar lo que siente, ademas , ella no queria olvidarlo por otro lado, por que , en algunas ocaciones tratava de recordar lo lindo que era chazz en un tiempo con ella , eso la aliviava mucho…

-alexis: y dime carla, desia seria y pacíficamente, mas que pregunta ha sido como una proclamación de querer escuchar algo, que a ella le resultava difícil entender cuando vio la parte de la cama de carli , su vista se dirijio alli , y a base de eso viene la pregunta…-por que hay un gran poster en tu pared de jack atlas?hase tiempo atras me havias dicho que lo hibas a olvidar que era un amor imposible , lo recuerdas¿?¿?

carla estava muy sonrojada , y luego se tornava a nerviosa , es verdad ella no solo era la fan numero 1 de jack atlas, incluso, lo amaba , hasta sueña con el , ella no savia que excusa agregar a eso, entonces con una risita nerviosa dijo…-jeje , bueno este yo…

pero fue interrumpida por los dos celulares de las chicas(especulo, no se si es un celular, es ese artefacto que utilizan para los mensajes que el director les da a los alumnos)

mensaje del director crowler: chicos del obelisco blanco , azul , amarillo y rojo…reunanse en5 minutos en la sala de reunion , Deven ser puntuales, y ni se les ocurra faltar(eso iba en especial para jaden)el tema a trtatar se discutira en la sala.

…..

carla y Alexis, iban por los pasillos del obelisco azul, tratando de dirigirse a la sala de reuniones que el prof crowler ordeno…cuando llegaron a ese lugar, ellas simplemente se sentaron en uno de los acientos

Alexis, no le interesava mucho las reuniones , de hecho, ya ni si quiera jugava a duelos con nadie, de hecho le importava poco eso, ya no era como antes que le dava pasion a los duelos , hasta incluso ya ni se hablaba con zane , ni con los demas, solo con carla..pero mientras mirava , pudo ver a chazz en un hasiento lejano al que estava ella , lejos de el hasi era siempre desde que ella se entero que el salia con Blair, hasta su novia estava al lado de el sujetandole su braso…eso la derrumbaba

carla se dio cuenta de esto, y entonces para consolarla le dijo…-no les agas caso solo ignoralos …desia carla con una gran sonriza y tomandole amablemente su braso

-alexis: tratare….desia sin estar segura de haserlo, de hecho poco le importava la estupida reunion ni siquiera queria estar alli perdiendo su tiempo para poder pensar solitariamente en chazz en su unico y verdadero amor , ese sentimiento tan puro que sentia por el,

la reunion empezo el prof crawler , empieza a hablar dentro de 2 segundos, todos los alumnos se estavan preguntando ¿por que el motibo de la reunion? menos Alexis , el profesor se levanta , y con u tipica risita de travesti, y empieza a hablar:

prof crawler: bien muchos se preguntaran el motibo de esta reunion jijiji…bien, ireal grano, la academia recibio una invitacion de la ciudad domino diciendo, que estamos invitados para la semi final y final del torneo que se realizara alli…

todos quedaron con rostros de shock, viajar? a la semi final y final? eso era mas que un premio, genial para todos los alumnos , nadie lo podia creer y menos carla que era fan numero uno de jack atlas y que estaria alli para verlo…casi le da un ataque al pudo ver que todos estavan sumamente emosionados , nadie estava sin poderlo creer ecepto ella…ni le interesava pensava que era una absurda idea, de hecho detestava las motos, y mas en los duelos,

carla estava sin respiración , Alexis pudo notar esto de hecho todos lo notaron…-carla¡hola¡estas hay?...desia Alexis tratando de que su amiga entrara en razon..pero no lo lograva ya que después de todo , no podia ni creer lo que sus oidos escuchavan

3 horas después de que los alumnos se tranquilizaran el director siguio

director crawler:eso no es todo, hay otra desagradable y buena noticia , la señorita Blair, destacando los puntos que ha tenido y su alta calificación y sin duda su mas esmerado esfuerso, ella hoy mismo se trasladara al obelisco azul

-blair: muchas grasias señor. dijo emosionada y con una sonrisa en su rostro , se notaba que estava contenta , y esto lo pudo persibir alexis

el introbertido de jaden, como siempre , pregunta…-y cual es la mala noticia?desia con su tipica risita que a chazz le desagradava

director crowler: la mala noticia es que la señorita Alexis rhodes , por su mala calificación en clases, puntos bajos y por haber perdido 15 veses con el obelisco rojo principiante…alexis automáticamente ya no puedes seguir estando en el obelisco azul, lo siento niña pero ya no podemos mantener una persona que pierde muchos duelos. por esohe desidido que usted hoy mismo pasara al obelisco rojo principiante

nadie lo pudo creer , algunos obeliscos azules se estavan empezando a reir de ella , eso le molesto muchisimo a Alexis, estara en el otrodormitorio lejos de chazz, eso es algo que no pudo tolerar lo que no le importava lo mas minimoera de perder 100 o mas no le importava mucho de hecho hasta estava de acuerdo que ella últimamente con chazz en su caveza últimamente no hacia las cosas bien , pero alejarse de chazz , eso la derrumbo mas y aun peor que a Blair le dierna el onor de ser obelisco azul , ella no aguanto un slo segundo esa estupida reunion

-alexis: no me interesa, save que ¿? aga lo que quiera¡dijo gritandole , eso era algo que a crowler no le agradava , pero que entendia su situación. ella luego de desir esas palabras , se retira con lagrimas de alli corre por los pasillos para encontra su habitación y dirigirse alli con su rostro solloso

continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

nota del autor: bueno estpero que este episodio les agrade mucho lo hise con mucho cariño, bueno esta bien, yo se que no hay buena suerte para Alexis , pero les prometo que su suerte sera de apoco, si? no se apuren de apoquito, en este episodio Alexis va al cuarto de chicas slifering rojo por 1 vez , pero se llevara muchas sorpresas , no me creen?vean mi 3 capitulo y lo veran

capitulo 3:

ella por fin llego a su habitación , lo primero que hiso es agacharse y llorar , con mucho dolor y sentia que lo que paso en esa reunion era muy bergomsoso , entonses a continuación sus mejillas se empiezan a sonrojar, recordando cada burla, cada desgano de parte de sus compañeros de sliferin azul…

pero no eran todos los que se burlavan de ella, chazz no lo hiso, eso luego de 2 segundos después la aliviano un poco al recordar que ella no recivia ni una sola burla de parte de chazz , pero ya que mas dava , morir no se podia morir , por que si lo hacia traicionaria la palabra que le dio a su amiga y eso seria peor…

luego , suena la puerta, se pudo escuchar , lo sufisiente para que Alexis se dea cuenta de eso…

-carla: Alexis , por favor no agas caso , yo estare para apoyarte amiga….desia carla del otro lado de la puerta , queria abrirla pero no pudo , por que Alexis estava apoyada en la puerta, agachada

-alexis: vete carla¡ no quiero hablar con nadie¡vete¡…desia enojada , aunque el enojo no era para ella si no por que estava destruida, no solo por que el amor de chazz no le es correspondido si no tambien por lo que paso en la reunion la decisión que tubo el director de que ella valla al obelisco rojo, que sea un sliferin rojo, y alejarse mas de chazz

-carla: Alexis por favor escucha lo unico que tienes que haser es ganar muchos duelo, eso es todo, y veras que estaras en el obelisco azul otra vez…desia animando a Alexis que estava completamente dolida….-alexis?estas bien?...exclamo carla, pues no se sentia ni un gemido , en esto carla se empezo a preocupar …-alexis por favor contesta que te ocurre

luego alexis por fin abre la puerta, y le contesta con una mirada triste…-ya no hay forma ni la habra carla, estoy completamente perdida, dime como are para ganar duelos si yo no puedo , si chazz no esta con migo es por que todo esto me pasa…desia Alexis , muy triste

carla , se conmuebe por lo que ha dicho Alexis, y acontinuacion , la abrasa, y le dice…-todo saldra bien Alexis, en donde hay nubes, siempre aparecera el sol.

-alexis: grasias amiga¡ estoy destruida, pero confio en ti , algo me dise que todo saldra bien,…desia Alexis, secandose las lagrimas , y sonriendo, con esa valentia que ella solia tener , aunque no tenia tanta que digamos, pero mejor que hase unos pocos minutos estava…

´…..al dia siguiente:

eran las 7:30 am , y Alexis ya tenia su bolso preparado para irse al obelisco rojo, carla la habia ayudado un poco con la ropa y con sus maquillajes, y algunos recuerdos de sus padres, ya estava todo listo,

esta demas desir que Alexis estava destrosada sin ganas de ir al obelisco principiante y alejarse de su amado chazz , pero ya no podia llorar , las cosas eran hasi y no se podian cambiar, ella misma dudava en poder progresar en algun futuro, sin su amor no podia

-carla: ya estas preparada ¿?...dijo carla , algo triste por que ya no estara con su mejor amiga , su hermana , su mas leal amiga que jamas a tenido, se iba a ir claro que podia verla cuando alla clases, pero indispensablemente la iba a extrañar

-alexis: si carla grasias, por preocuparte por mi…desia Alexis con una sonrisa en su rostro y con ojos sinseros , de hecho a ella tambien se le resultava difícil alejarse de la persona que considerava su hermana…

la puerta sono, ya era desidido , era el director para llevar a Alexis a su nuevo cuarto,…Alexis abre la puerta y recoge su bolso , para irse

-prof crowler: estas lista?...pregunta el director, con su tipica risita de malicia, pero Alexis ignoro eso, y solo recogio su bolso y se torno al lado del profesor,

-alexis: si vámonos lo mas antes posible a ese obelisco…desia mirando su abitacion , despidiendose de carla, y recordando los momentos vividos en esa havitacion,

-prof crowler: bien, entonces no perdamos mas tiempo , te mostrare tu cuarto,…desia el profesor llevandola del braso, para que no se distraiga con las despedidas, dejando a carla sola

…..

ya llegaron, pues para llegar desde el obelisco azul hacia el rojo no era nada fasil de hecho quedava unos 6 kilmetros de distancia , entonces crowler y Alexis , siguieron caminando hacia alli,crowler noto que la niña no estava bien, y entonces le dijo de consuelo

-prof crowler: Alexis , no te preocupes, si te cuestan mucho los duelos , a las personas con esa dificultad no las dejamos tiradas, tienen un entrenador que los ayuda a mejorar,..desia el director apollando su mano en su hombro

-alexis: no me interesa conoserlo…dijo desagradablemente alejando su mano de su hombro , le molestava que la tocaran , ecepto de los brasos de chazz

-prof crowler: vez por que estas donde estas parada?no es por que lo diga yo , si no por que todos lo ven…desia enojado el director, como retandola y hasiendole ver su herror

pero Alexis cambio de tema como si nada , como si las palabras de ese tipo no valian nada…-ya llegamos?...dijo tranquila, y seria , pero con firmeza en su voz

-prof crowler: si pero devo advertirte que estan todos los cuartos ocupados , eso quiere desir que dormiras sola hasta que alla alguien nueva ademas de ti…desia siguiendo caminando en direccion hacia el nuevo cuarto de Alexis…-ya llegamos, aquí es…desia señalando un cuarto muy oscuro y tenebroso si se le puede desir

-alexis: es aquí?desia Alexis con pocas ganas de conoser algo nuevo

-prof crowler: hasi es Alexis aquí dormiras apartir de ahora…desia muy chistoso el tipo con su tipica risita falsa…luego recordo algo que se le vino en la caveza y que estava entre sus manos…-ah¡ antes que me olvide jiji, aquí esta tu nuevo uniforme

Alexis solo agarro su nuevo uniforme , y rapidamente se encerro en su nuevo cuarto, que por cierto estava oscuro, pero a ella ya nada le importava le dava igual todo lo que le pasava..hasta incluso vivir sin luz

….5 horas mas tarde

-carla: señor director , mire, este chico me vencio en un duelo , y es sliferin rojo, eso quiere desir que yo paso al dormitorio rojo…desia la chica tomando de las orejas a jaden, y sacudiendolo un poco, digamos que a jaden no le estava agradando mucho que digamos, hasta incluso se quejava ,

-prof crowler:señorita carla, eso no dice nada , usted no pasara al obelisco rojo no se preocupe, no pasa nada…desia el director sonriendole para que se calmara, pero no podia ya que después de todo carla esperava otra respuesta de parte del director

-jaden: haaaay¡ carlita, me estas apretando mi oido,jiji por favor sueltame si?...desia el muchacho…casi como un suplicio a carla, pero a continuación carla toma a jaden , y con sus manos lo tira hacia el escritorio boca abajo, y diciendo:

-carla: señor director,¡mirelo bien¡MIRELO¡el pertenece al obelisco rojo, y adivine que , yo soy azul, eso quiere desir que yo devo estar en el dormitorio rojo…desia carla super enfadada…pero el director simlemente calmado le contesto:

-prof crowle: pero es uno solo, eso no dice nada , un herror lo puede cometer cualquier persona jiji…contesto el director cerrando sus ojos pasificamente

-jaden:por favor carla suel…pero fue interrumpido por ella misma que siguió hablandole al director

-carla: ¡yo quiero estar en el obelisco rojo a como de lugar ¡dijo gritandole al director muy furiosa , es que la idea de ella era de poder ir al obelisco rojo para poder estar con su amiga alexis

-prof crowler: definitivamente no señorita , en la academia los alumnos vienen a progresar , no a ser principiantes, ademas usted si va en este momento al obelisco rojo sera mas avanzada que el resto de la clase, hasi que no carla , olvidate de eso y ve a estudiar¡…desia el director con mucha mas potencia en su voz, y algo enojado con carla

…volviendo al nuevo cuarto de alexis

Alexis estava acostada en su cama boca arriba mirando el techo, ese cuarto no es igual al del obelisco azul , de hecho es muy oscuro y algo pequeño, con poca luz y sin ventana , el vaño era sumamente pequeño, no cavian ni 2 personas , estava lleno de suciedad y la puerta estava casi rota, era de madera ,

esto le dava igual a Alexis, a ella le dava igual estar alli, eso realmente no fue motibo de su tristesa, lo que mas le dolia es de estar a 6 kilometros de distancia de su amado, ademas al obelisco rojo no dejan pasarse al obelisco azul ni por un segundo, ella estava lejos de su mejor amiga ademas , eso era muy triste para ella , la decisión que tubo el director de enviarla al obelisco rojo a Alexis fue una gran roptura en su corazon, su dolor lo podia sentir…

de pronto suena la puerta de su abitacion, ella simplemente se para de su reposo , y va directamente a abrir la puerta de su habitación, es la primer visita que tiene en su avitacion nueva

cuando Alexis abre la puerta ve algo muy inesperado para ella , casi ni lo podia creer ,

-alexis: no puede ser . tu? aquí?

continuara…


	4. Capítulo 4

nota del autor: espero que les aya gustado todo el proseso de mi novela,,,en este episodio aparecera un nuevo personaje , de yu gi oh 1

su nombre es rebeca , la enamorada de yugi ya se, jeje,…se que muchos se preguntaran que es lo que siente chazz al respecto por Alexis, en este episodio lo veran , vean mi 4 episodio

capitulo 4:

Alexis sentia tanta emocion, es que al ver a esa persona en frente de ella , era inesplicable, pero que entendia toda su sinceridad, y mas hasiendo esta prueva de una gran amistad

-carla: Alexis¡…desia carla con lagrimas de emocion, y abrasando a su amiga que tenia en frente de ella,

Alexis pudo notar que su amiga ya no vestia como sliferin azul,, su uniforme esta vez era rojo , como ella, esto era algo inesperadisimo , de hecho Alexis se sentia muy feliz al respeco, después de todo , tendra nuevamente a su amiga con ella

-director crowler: bien , espero que sean puntuales a clases, a la comida, y muchas otras responsaviliddes , en especial tu carla, eso va para ti tambien Alexis…desia el director algo serio, por la gran insistencia de la joven carla, pero para no sentirla mas gritar , le concedió su capricho…-bien adios…desia el director retirandose de alli, dejando a carla , con su amiga

-alexis: estoy muy contenta de que estes aquí carla, realmente ya te estava empezando a extrañar…desia Alexis, muy contenta en brasos aun de carla que no podia soltarla de tanta emocion que sentia

-carla: Alexis¡no podia dejarte sola, ¿Quién te cuidara?,¿Quién te ara la comida?¿quien te enseñara duelos?,¿Quién ….pero fue interrumpida por Alexis que siguió hablando pasificamente

-alexis: te entiendo, yo tambien empezaba a extrañar todo eso…desia Alexis con una gran sonrisa…ven, vamos a acomodar tus cosas…desia recogiendo su bolso amablemente

-carla: claro¡…asintió carla devolviendole su sonrisa, y soltando a Alexis para recoger su bolso y acomodar todas sus cosas

…..15 minutos despues

Alexis estava sentada en su cama leyendo un libro de amor que le hacia acordar mucho a chazz…, pero, alli no havia ni banquitos, ni sillas , ni mesa ni nada parecido, ademas el espacio era muy pequeño

mientras tanto carla, estava terminando de acomodar sus cosas , pero estava acomodando algo mas que importante, el poster de jack atlas, eso si , eso nunca devia faltar…-carla pensando(mi amor, pronto te vere en la final del torneo, eres tan lindo¡)

las muchachas parecian estar muy entretenidas en lo suyo, cada una en sus pensamientos con sus respectibos amores de adolescentes, hasta que de pronto¡suena la puerta otra vez,ambas chicas miraron, y se preguntaron la misma pregunta que todos nos hasemos en esa situación, ¿Quién sera?

luego de la pregunta que se hisieron ambas, Alexis, se levanta dejando su libro en la cama

cuando abre la puerta nuevamente se sorprende , pero ahora mas que la primer visita, el corazon de ella palpitava a mil, y su cara quedo en estado de shok definitivamente era la persona que menos espero encontrar en ese momento pero que su corazon pedia verlo, y lo logro, lo tenia frente suyo, chazz Princeton, el amor de su vida estava en frente de Alexis rhodes, quien se sorprendio a mil

Alexis no podia hablar, pero casi en un susurro pregunta, ¿tu?...era muy baja la voz de la chica pero era lo sufisiente para que el muchacho la escuchara, y le respondiera:

-chazz: si, yó, y vine aquí , para ayudarte con los duelos , y si preguntas porque preguntaselo al director crowler, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto…desia el muchacho frio, y cn la misma mirada de siempre,

-Alexis: yo…este ,bueno, esta bien, pero cuando empezamos?...pregunto Alexis sonrojada, pero que seguia con cara, de shok, mas no le dio importancia la frialdad de chazz, hasta parecia agradarle el que el sea serio, aunque si chazz le devolvia una sonriza ella se desmayaria

chazz: ahora mismo, practicaremos , todos los dias,…desia el muchacho aun serio, aunque eso no le importava a Alexis en lo absoluto

-carla: puedo ir ¿?por favor¡por favor¡porfaaaaaa¡….desia con mucha emocion, y ganas de ver un duelo, o simplemente para obserbar algo, ya que después de todo esa habitación era sumamente aburrida…

Alexis ,aun no lo podia creer , casi ni le presto mucha atención a la pregunta que le hiso carla, pero pudo escucharla, por eso dijo, aun shokeada de la emocion…-emm este yo ,ahh….pero fue interrumpida por chazz que le respondio mas rapido que alexis

-chazz: si puedes hir, no hay problema…dijo serio el chico,

-carla: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii¡…desia con mucha emocion y felizidad

….15 minutos después en el patio de afuera:

chazz y Alexis estavan a punto de empezar su practica, ella empezo ganando con una carta de siber chica, , pero luego, no fue hasi por que chazz le gano con dragon cañon, una carta muy poderosa ,en realidad lo utilizo, no para querer ganarle simplemente, es solo un diagnostico, para saber hasta donde podia alexis

Alexis , se desvanecio , ante su perdida , pero luego chazz se le acerco a Alexis, y le dijo tomandole su menton suavemente , ya que después de todo la caveza de Alexis estava gacha…

-chazz: no lo has hecho tan mal, ya veras que pronto podras mejorar…dijo l muchacho con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que chazz le dio, cuando Alexis le curo su braso, en aquella vez

Alexis nuevamanete quedo en shok, es que su mano parecian porselana , de tan suabe, y su sonriza era tan hermosa como la de aquella vez que se enamoro, ella inconscientemente se acerca a chazz para querer besarlo, por que ya no podia aguantar, a la miercole con su novia Blair , que importava

pero chazz simplemente se aleja de Alexis, y de su toque en aquel menton de Alexis…-mañana seguiremos nuestro entrenamiento…luego el muchacho se retira de alli dirigiendose al obelisco azul nuevamente

-carla:, vez? te dije, que cuando habia nuves llegaria el sol…desia la muchacha con una sonriza y ojos cerrados , con felisidad

-alexis: muchas grasias carla, yo confie en ti, y ahora tengo la suerte de tener a mi lado al amor de mi vida…desia Alexis abrasando a carla, ella estava muy emocionada con lo que paso este dia,…

-carla: de nada amiga , ademas tu te mereses estar feliz…desia carla con mucha pasiencia…pero a continuación , ella se fija en su reloj, y ya eran las 9:30 pm. era la hora de la cena, entonces carla exclamo…-¡la cena¡…desia gritando de preocupación.

…en el comedor del obelisco rojo

las chicas eran nuevas alli, de hecho cuando entraron, alli todos los estudiantes los quedaron mirando….ellas simplemente se sentaron en unos acientos vasios ,

ellas estavan viendo su plato con la comida, un poco horrorosa, bueno eso es lo que parecia un plato de comida si se le podia desir ,entonces carla exclamo…-que es esta cosa?..pregunto carla

Alexis estava sin importarle lo mas minimo su plato de comida, estava concentrada , por todo lo susedido en ese dia…-que rica comida…desia Alexis aun pensando en su amado chazz y comiendo inconcientemente su plato de comida

todos la quedaron mirando, de hecho nadie havia dicho eso de la comida del belisco rojo a todos le parecia orrible...por eso su amiga le dijo a Alexis

-carla: estas?loca?...pregunto carla sorprendida por la actitud de Alexis,pero no recivia respuesta alguna de ella, luego después de 2 segundos penso…-(jeje esta enamorada)…

todos los muchachos estavan comiendo lo mas normall hasta que de pronto, una niña rubia , con listones en sus cabellos se acercava cada vez mas a la mesa de Alexis y carla, lo sufisiente para que ellas la queden mirando,luego de esto exclamo:

-rebeca: este es mi aciento¡ademas yo soy la unica chica del obelisco rojo, se supone que cuando Blair saliera yo iba a ser la unica¡…desia la chica señalando el aciento de alexis

ambas chicas se le quedaron mirando, y con mucha rabia carla le contesto:

-carla: a si pues buscate otro asiento,hay muchos aquí nosotras llegamos primero…desiamuy enojada carla, como si estubiese a punto de pegarle una cachetada

rebeca se le quedo mirando con ravia , es que no solo era slifering rojo, era la lider del obelisco , tenia los puntajes mas altos que el resto de todos los chicos, ademas de Blair, pero que por su pequeña estatura, no podia ser slifering azul…

rebeca se puso de espaldas , con mucho enojo, agarro un plato de comida ,y se lo queria lanzar a carla , pero no pudo , por que luego se agacho, y el plato se dirigio hacia la cara de jaden…

jaden simplemente se desmaya por que para el el ensusiarle su cara con un plato de comida era como besar a rebeca o algo parecido.

desde ese momento comenzo la guerra de comidas

..….nuevamente en la habitación de Alexis y carla

alexis ya se havia terminado de bañar, por la guerra de comidas en el comedor de sliferin rojo,ahora era el turno de carla para poder bañarse…

ella se empieza a peinar mirandose en un pequeño espejo en su mano….depronto se abre la puerta, y ella asustada ve algo que deja a la muchacha en doble shok, nuevamente su amado chazz.

-alexis: chazz ¿?p…pero que hases aquí?...desia la chica muy sonrojada , y nerviosa ante la presencia de su amor, ya que después de todo ella solo llevava un toallon, que tapava su desnudes,

pero chazz no responde durante 3 segundos, hasta que luego el muchacho se acerca a ella orrodillandose en la cama de Alexis y dandole un beso, ese beso que hacia bibrar todo el cuerpo de la chica, ella sentia sus lavios por primera vez fue besada por un hombre y sinto lo que se siente el ser mujer

luego chazz acuesta cuidadosamente a Alexis , para seguir su acto amoroso con ella…suavemente con sus manos en la cabellera de la chica la recuesta en la almoada y nuevamente chazz la empieza a besar otra vez, Alexis solo se dejo llevar por el impulso, no podia desirle que no , por que eso es lo que estubo esperando toda su vida

chazz queda encima de Alexis , acariciando sus caderas y sin duda besando a Alexis con mucha pasion …alexis con sus piernas empezo a envolver la cadera del chico. con mucho deseo y locura recorriendo en sus venas ,

-chazz: por favor Alexis , respondeme una cosa…tu me amas?pregunto el muchacho en un momento alejando solo un poco sus labios de los de ella pero como ella se habia quedado simplemente en shok otra vez durante 15 segundos , entonces apasionadamente dijo chazz…- por favor mi amor , respondeme…

continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

nota del autor: mil disculpas si este episodio no es lo que ustedes esperavan ver, lo siento…pero les prometo que a partir del prox capitulo que aga no los traicionare, de hecho are lo que ustedes quieran que sea esta novela , siempre y cuando sea contundente y con mucha proyeccion jeje…bien este episodio estara variado, sera el 1 dia de clases de Alexis y carla como slifering rojo espero ue lo disfruten¡

capitulo 5:

ella estava apasionadamente emprendida en cada palabra que chazz nombraba en sus labios…amarlo?claro que lo amaba , pero no podia confesarselo , habia una barrera que no se lo permitia , como que cada vez que le queria desir "te amo" de frente se le formava un nudo en su garganta, que no se lo permitia, pero a continuación Alexis con sus manos atrajo a chazz nuevamente a sus labios apasinados

-chazz: algo me dise que me amas…desia seguro el chico de lo que afirmo, de hecho lo dijo con una voz exitada ,y no era para menos, esa situación era algo que a cualquier persona deseava en especial Alexis que deseava todos los dias tenerlo hasi y ese era el momento justo

Alexis estava desidida y cuando noto que su garganta ya no tenia ese nudo aprobecho para desirle a chazz lo mucho que lo amava , que por el casi se quita la vida…-chazz yo te a…pero fue interrumpida por una voz extraña que llamava a Alexis, pero su llamado era raro, le pedia que se despertara,,,

cuando Alexis abre los ojos y ve el techo, y a carla moviendole el braso para que se despertara, pudo ver que lo que tubo con chazz era un simple sueño, solo eso, uno de los tantos sueños que save tener con chazz…pero esta vez a diferencia que tubo de los otros sueños , es que ese fue el mas real que tubo de todos los sueños que tubo en su vida

-carla: vamos Alexis apresurate, el autobús ya esta por llegar…desia carla muy preocupada, y recordando las palabras del director crowler(pensando)(director crowler: espero que sean muy puntuales a clases, sobre todo tu carla…),

….15 minutos despues

Alexis estava en la parada de autobús junto con su amiga, pero de hecho todos los slifering rojos lo hasian, la escuela quedava muy lejos del belisco rojo por eso devian los alumnos esperar el autobús,..

carla ya estava cansada de esperar, ella extrañava su vida en el obelisco azul, alli no se precisaba ni obnibuss, ni nada, por que quedava solo a un paso desde el obelisco azul, hasta las clases en la escuela…-cuando tendra pensado venir?...pregunto carla ya aburrida por que el autobús ya no venia

-alexis: ya debe estar por venir , no te apresures,…desia Alexis con una sonriza muy simpatica que hacia tranquilizar a cualquier persona que la viese

ella aun seguia pensando en su sueño con chazz, los toques, las carisias , sus labios en los de ella, parecia casi real como si el se estubiese comunicando atravez de su sueño, ese sueño que jamaz olvidara

los alumnos por fin ven a un ómnibus recien llegando, era ese ,…-¡por fin¡llego¡desian la gran mayoria de los sliferin rojos, luego el ómnibus se acerca a la parada donde estavan los jóvenes esperando, y de a uno ivan pasando,eran mucha cantidad de sliferin rojos ,pero habia lugar para todos alli

Alexis subio después que carla, por que le concedió amablemente que subiese primero su amiga, Alexis era una muchacha muy mamable con las personas…pero de pronto una vozesita , que venia chocando al resto de sus compañeros, empujo a Alexis fuertemente hacia el costado..

-rebeca: ¡aun lado¡…desia rebeca , bastante enojada, mas con lo que paso ayer en la guerra de las comidas en la hora de la cena

pero Alexis simplemente ignoro el acto de la niña y siguió subiendo como todo el resto de sus compañeros

…..en las clases

cuando Alexis , acompañada de carla , entran por primera vez como slifering rojo, muchos de sus antiguos compañeros sliferin azul se les echavan a reir…por que eran unos idiotas , que jamas supieron ,ni sabran lo que es amar, es logico que ellos no podian sentir el dolor de Alexis…y carla simplemente no la podia dejar sola, estaba aun preocupada por lo que le sucedía con chazz, que no lograba ni una mirada, y ademas no podia dejarla sola por que savia que sufriria con esa enana de rebeca, de hecho ya la conosia. hasi que simplemente se sentaron en los asientos de los rojos por 1 vez y los ignoraron

mientras estavan sentadas , Alexis , aprobecho para hechar una miradita a chazz hacia los asientos de sliferin azul, pero no lo logro por que no estava alli, que extraño, el siempre suele estar en clases , puntualmente, y sin ni una falta, bueno esa seria la 1 falta que tendria durante el año, analizo alexis…pero a la vez estava muy triste, por no haberlo visto,

….15minutos después de que todos los alumnos se organizaran

-director crowler: bien chicos, miren atentamente en mi mano…a continuación todos los alumnos se concentraron En ver la carta que lleváva el director crowler en su mano y luego el director atrayendo la atención de los alumnos empieza hablando,…-esta es una carta de amor, esta carta puede haser enamorar al oponente¡y esa prsona simplemente se enamorara de quien le alla ganado,hasi que anoten la importancia de esta carta en sus cuadernos…

los alumnos empezaron a copiar todo lo dicho por el director,de hecho era una de las cartas que habia llamado la atención de varios alumnos,

-carla pensando:(si yo tuviera esa carta , la usaría para conquistar a mi jack ¡)pensava un poco sonrojada carla,y muy emocionada de tener esa carta…

-Alexis pensando:(que tonteria esa carta, de seguro no causa ese efecto…dijo al principio con cara seria…-aunque seria interesante usarla para ver que susede en un duelo…desia Alexis por segundo mirando al aciento de chazz , que estava basio

-jaden:(siiii esa es la clave para que mi rebequita me mireeee , lo tengo, seria genial,)pensava jaden, con corazoncitos en sus ojos, a punto de saltarse y obserbando a rebeca que la tenia muy lejos pero a su vista

…..5 horas después

las clases habian terminado, todos los muchacho estavan organizando sus cartas, de duelos, materiales de estudio, bolsos ,libros etc, para poder regresar a sus habitaciones…cuando Alexis pacíficamente acomoda su bolso, se acerca nuevamente rebeca y dice:

-rebeca: tu nunca llegaras otra vez al obelisco azul, me has escuchado , nunca..desia la chica enfrentandole a Alexis muy fuertemente

-chazz: callate mocosa, no tienes derecho a hablarle hasi a una persona mayor que tu, a ti nunca te enseñaron modales?...desia serio el chico, y retandola a rebeca , esto fue un gran alivio para Alexis, el poder ver a su amor que la defendia, que mas podia pedir a la vida, sentia su corazon palpitar cada vez que el estava alli, pero ahora la estava defendiendo, protegiendo, cuidando , de la lengua venenosa de esa niña

-rebeca: rrrfffff¡resongo rebeca, pues ya que después de todo el era slifering azul , y con el no podia enfrentarse, al menos ese era su concepto desde siempre, hasi que se retiro de alli dejando a Alexis y chazz solos, por que carla estava hasiendole mas preguntas al director crowler sobre la carta de amor…

-chazz: te hiso algo esa enana introvertida?pregunto acercandose y mirando a Alexis, fijamente como queriendo protegerla aun mas , esa mirada que la hacia bibrar, sus palabras eran como cada gota de poema que dedicava para ella aunque simplemente le hable frío, y cortante, para ella eso era como un gran poema de amor

-alexis: yoooo….estoy bien grasias chazz…dijo la chica ocultandose un poco su cara de la de el por que la hacia sonrojar , y no queria que el se diera cuenta de eso…lo que la intrigo un poco fue por que chazz no havia ido a clases puntualmente y llego cuando terminaron las clases?no entendio, pero dava igual, el amor de su vida estava alli y cada vez mas cerca de ella

todo era maravilloso para Alexis,la presencia de chazz la hacia ir a otro mundo…hasta que de pronto una voz , muy conosida, estava llamandolo nuevamente "amor"como siempre solia haser, esa persona no podia ser otra que no fuese, blair

-Blair: hola mi amor…y luego de su saludo con su novio, lo besa…y luego , se dirige la vista hacia Alexis y pregunta…-hola Alexis como estas?

como estava?ella?...para la miercole, no havia dudas, estubo bien ,desde la platica con chazz, hasta que ella interrumpio , con un beso, que dejo nuevamente destrosada a Alexis, pero no podia desirlo, de igul forma no le salia, hasi que simplemente le dijo, retirandose de alli e ignorando un poco la pregunta

-alexis: ah, si bien…desia la chica con un gran dolor por lo visto, pero luego a continuación chazz toma cuidadosamente su braso dirigiendose a ella y disiendole

chazz: dentro de 2 horas mas tarde empezara nuestro entrenamiento…desia el chico aun tomandole su braso, ella sintio nuevamente la suavidad de sus hermosas manos, cada vez que Alexis recivia un toque de ese chico se estava enamorando un poco mas por mas diminuto que fuese ese toque, sentia algo que la hacia bibrar muy en lo profundo, algo que le exigia besarlo apasionadamente como en aquel sueño que tubo con el…


	6. Chapter 6

nota del autor: tengo que agradecer a las personas que realmente siguen cada detalle de mi novela, y les gustan bueno les agradezco mucho tank you por leerlo y por esperarme, , este capitulo sera basado al cuento de cenisienta , aunque , jeje , no se asusten no todo el consepto, de hecho espero que les agrade este 6 capitulo y desde ya muchas grasias por seguirlo

capitulo 6:

estava tan cerca de el, deseava besarlo como aquellas beses que Alexis sentia sus calidas y suaves manos, cada palpito, que recivia de el, no podia aguantar el no poder besarlo, el querer sentir por primera vez lo que se sentia ser besada, de hecho , Alexis suavemente serro sus ojos, pero a continuación gacho su cabesa para evitar el beso

no era que ella no queria besarlo, es que la presencia de su novia estava a un paso, y no queria tener problemas con Blair, por eso con la cabesa aun gacha y con sus mejillas rojas, contesto…-bien te espero en el obelisco rojo… dijo la chica aun con la cabesa gacha y hasi continuo llendo para la puerta de la salida donde carla estava esperandola

Alexis cuando llega a la puerta de la entrada sube un poco la cabesa… entonces carla aprobecho para hablarle a Alexis sobre esa dichosa carta del amor…-¡Alexis,¡como deseo tener esa carta¡….desia carla con corazoncitos en sus alrededores pensando seguramente en jack

…2 horas después

chaz estava con Alexis sentados en un banquito en el patio del obelisco rojo, enseñandole la tecnica de cada carta , ella parecia muy consentrada , de hecho,le hacia bien estar con el , por que savia que si el estava alli, ella podria aprender con cada palabra que el le indicaba, ella aprendia cada vez fasilmente , sentirlo cada vez mas cerca , la hacia sentir mejor

chaz: bien Alexis, esto es todo por hoy…desia el chico, muy entusiasmado por el aprendisaje tan rapido que obtubo la chica, de hecho tenia que admitir , que no jugaba nada mal,, de hecho el nunca espero tanta astucia de parte de ella, devia reconoser que era muy buena estudiante

ella estava sonrojada cuando chazz la miro por 5 segundos sin desirle nada pero tenia que reconoser que su mirada era muy hermosa, sus ojos eran de color negro, y su mirada que la cautivava en cada momento, , era el su amor , su chico aunque lo fuese unicamente en sus sueños, estava alli con ella, y cada dia sentia que estava protegida a su lado, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche entonces dijo, algo preocupada

-Alexis:ah…bueno si, lo si…siento devo ir a la cena¡…dijo la chica parandose del banquito y llendose para su obelisco, ya era la hora de la cena…hasi que se alejo de chazz ,

chazz la vio irse para el obelisco rojo, , de pronto, cuando baja su cavesa , ve una nota , que seguramente se le cayo a Alexis, era inútil alcanzarsela ya , por que ya estava a varios cetimetros vastante lejos de el, hasi que simplemente se lo guarda en su bolsillo, y entre sus pensamientos dice:

-chazz: (se lo devolvere mañana)…dijo pensando el muchacho, y a continuación, se para de su aciento y se dirige a su obelisco azul…

...1:30 despues de que chazz llegara a su habitación:

chazz estava en su cama recostado boca arriba, queriendo relajarse un poco, aunque la verdad el no podia haserlo, le resultava muy difícil haserlo, estava pasando por un momento muy difícil, y complicado en su familia, de hecho, no estava de acuerdo con sus padres , pero tenia que haserles caso ya que después de todo el amor de sus padres era incondicional,

luego de su reposo, se sienta en su cama, y en la mesita de luz, havia un sobre, perteneciente de la familia Princeton, el la leia cada noche, para poder entrar en razon de cada palabra escrita en aquella detestable carta embiada por sus padres

-en la carta desia(querido hijo: desde ya te desimos que estamos bien, espero que tu tambien, , tenemos una agradable noticia , pronto irems a visitarte, y esperamos que ya allas conseguido novia, tkm tus padres

PD: espero que tu novia no sea Alexis rhodes, o si no nunca te miraremos la cara,

12/15/10)

chazz termina de leer la carta embiada por sus padres, el estava pasando por un momento difícil , de hecho la cercania de Alexis lo hacia enamorar mas y mas, pero no podia ser su pareja, ya se le habia declarado falsamente a Blair , para que sus padres no piensan obslutamente nada de Alexis

a continuacion deja su carta nuevamente en su mesa de luz, luego se para de su cama, y sale un rato afuera, para poder de alguna manera tranquilizarse, el estava muy arrepentido aun por mentirle a Blair de quererla, de hecho no savia fingir con ella , por que su corazn pertenecia a Alexis rhodes la chica que sus padres nunca aceptaran como futura esposa de el

en ese momento hacia mucho frio 15ºc, sufisiente frio para que el chico envolviera sus manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme azul…

en ese momento en uno de sus bolsillos siente un papel y se dice a el mismo…-que es esto?se pregunto casi con un susurro, luego saca ese papel guardado y al ver la nota de Alexis empieza a recordar lo que se le havia caido,

el penso que no seria oportuno leer las cartas privadas de los demas, pero como ra una simple nota , sin nombre del receptor , ni remitente ni nada , el simplemente lo abre y atentamente a continuación lo lee….

continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

nota del autor: notaran que mi capitulo anterior , a chazz lo empiezo a protagonizar, sera hasi a partir de este momento, eso no quiere desir que deje a Alexis aun lado, ya que después de todo ella es la protagonista principal…bueno espero que lean y les guste mi 7 episodio, espero que los sentimientos de chazz no afecten al lector,,,

capitulo 7:

…..5:30 am

alexis, estava muy preocupada , buscando su nota, esa nota , que habia escrito de chazz, siempre lo llevaba,y jamas se le ocurriria por nada en el mundo perder esa nota tan especial. se estava empezando a preocupar cuando a continuación , empieza a pensar que quizas se le havia caido fuera de su habitacion, y que cualquier persona lo podia leer, temia que esa persona fuese Blair o lo que es peor , el mismo chazz

carla se empieza a desvelar , cuando Alexis buscava y probocava ruidos a la bella durmiente de carla…-carla: Alexis que hases despierta a estas horas?...desia carla rozando su mano en su vista y dando un pequeño bosteso

-alexis: no encuentro mi nota¡…disia alexis mas preocupada que lo de costumbre.

carla confundida, hase otra pregunta con mucho cansancio y con pocas fuerzas a coninuacion…- que nota?

-alexis: la nota que havia escrito de chazz, no la encuentro¡…desia muy preocupada la chica aun buscando entre su ropa , con mucha preocupación, tenia mucho miedo, que la persona que lo leyera fuese chazz, temia que si eso pasava , el podia enfurecerse con ella y no verle mas su cara, eso a continuación después de 2 segundos la empezo a entristeser un poco

carla, no aguanto tanto sueño, y se recosto nuevamente en su cama, y mientras lo hacia ella dijo…-solo por una simple nota?

lo dijo casi como en un susurro pero lo sufisiente para que Alexis la Alexis aun mas nerviosa, agarra el cuello del pijama de carla y le dice con ojos muy enojados…-una simple nota?¡.una simle nota?¡…desia gritandole y hasiendo que a carla se le fuera rapidamente su sueño…

es que para Alexis no era una simple nota, esa nota era la mas importante que havia hecho alexis en toda su vida , por que se tratava de chazz, la persona mas importante que tenia para ella, esa nota era como un amuleto de la suerte o algo hasi , pues esa nota en un tiempo tenia desidido entregarsela a chazz, pero luego se arrepintió y hasta el entonces lo tenia ella…

Alexis empieza a llorar , eso devilitava cada vez mas el agarre del cuello del pijama de carla, hasta soltarla,empezo a deprimirse cada vez mas, hasta caer en el piso y llorar con gemidos suabes, pero era muy triste al ver una mujer hasi, o por lo menos eso penso carla, que la estubo observando y a continuación la empieza a consolar

-carla: oh, no Alexis no llores, si tan importante es esa nota, yo te prometo que la encontrare mañana ,…-(si es que la encuentro) desia carla a continuación entre sus pensamientos

este comentario la hiso sentir mejor,y dejando de llorar y acercando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro,aliviandola un poco , el comentario de carla, que le dio esperanzas para que ya no sufriera mas por dichosa nota…-esta bien amiga¡grasias, y siento mucho por el agarre de tu pijama , lo siento…desia la chica algo arrepentida por su reaccion

-carla: deja , no te preocupes, te entiendo…desia la chica recostndose nuevamente en su cama, y dejando a Alexis mas tranquila

…al dia siguiente en las clases:

chazz estava en su aciento de las clases como siempre

, a cada segundo guardava su mano en su bolsillo, es que estava alli la nota, de su unica y siempre amada, devia devolversela a Alexis, en las clases de entrenamiento que tiene con ella, ese era el momento perfecto para entregarle la nota, acontinuacion empieza a recordar la nota que havia escrito Alexis : (recuerdos)

(chazz te amo hoy y siempre y quiero que cada dia de mi vida estes junto a mi:…alexis rhodes)

cuando chazz leyo esa nota, no lo podia creer al principio, pensava que a lo mejor era un sueño, pero no lo fue, esa era la letra de Alexis, no podia ser de otra manera, la chica de sus sueños se estava empezando a haser realidad cada dia un poco mas, eso mantenia feliz al corazon del muchacho

a continuación, llega Alexis con carla a las clases y se sientan en sus respectibos acientos del obelisco rojo…alexis estava dando un pequeño vistaso hacia chazz, es que deseava verlo, el reflejo de sus ojos la hacia sentir un poco, mejor ella necesitaba de su presencia, se tranquilizo al verlo por que no parecia enojado ni nada con ella de hecho la estava obserbando tambien, y fijamente, esa mirada que ni siquiera con blair suele darle

-Alexis pensando: ( tal vez chazz no tenga mi nota) desia entre sus dulces pensamientos con chazz, por que si hubiera pasado lo contrario , pensvava la chica de que quizas se hubiera enfurecido con Alexis a tal grado de no verla…eso la trnquilizo aun mas a la chica

-carla: Alexis¡,Alexis¡…proclamava carla a Alexis , por que realmente estava muy distraida, en las clases, y para que el director crowler no se dea cuenta, en un susurro la llamava..pero era inútil , estava demasiado distraida, hasta que luego, le sacudio un poco su braso, y por fin alexis reacciona

-alexis: ah¡.. que?...dijo la chica despertandose de su sueño con los ojos abiertos , distraida en ver a chazz

-carla: no te distraigas Alexis, el director es muy severo y se puede dar cuenta…desia carla devuelta en susurro, es que carla le tenia ya miedo al director, hasta su cara era una pesadilla, y verlo enojado la asustava un poco, era como un monstruo casi, y si el director se dava cuenta de que Alexis estava distraida , ese monstruo iva a enfureserse

-alexis: si esta bien…dijo la chica asintiendo con la cabesa y siguiendo nuevamente la lectura , que el profesor habia dado

….5 horas después cuando recien terminana las clases

chazz deseava hablar con alexis, su voz sentir su sonrojo, cuando le hable,y ver sus hermosos ojos del mismo color que su cabello rubio, hasi que simplemente antes de que se retirara de las clases, el se le acerca, y le dice:

-chazz: hola Alexis como estas?...desia el chico ,con esa sonriza tan hermosa que save darle a Alexis en algunos momentos, eso a continuación hizo sonrojar a la chica, pero que responde a continuación su pregunta:

-alexis: bien chazz , grasias y tu?...pregunto Alexis devolviendole una sonriza tambien. esto hiso que el muchacho simplemente se sonrosaran sus mejillas y respondiendole a esa pregunta acompañada de la voz tan suave que llevava alexis

-chazz: yo, estoy bien Alexis, grasias por preguntar…dijo el muchacho muy tranquilo, esa mujer hacia que sus problemas se derrumbaran, y saviendo , que esa misma mujer esta enamorada de el mismo..su corazon la sentia , ese mismo sentimento que el tenia por ella tambien le era correspondido a el, eso lo hasia sentir muy bien…-ah¡ cierto, hoy tengo que entregarte algo, dijo el muchacho acercandose un poco mas a ella

cada vez que el se le acercava ella sentia muchas ganas de besarlo, de hecho lo queria haser en ese presiso instante , por que por un segundo, sentia el corazon de chazz latir dentro suyo, eso hiso que la chica se acercara mas para besarlo… pero fue inútil,por que carla le tomo su braso, apartandola de la cercania con chazz

chazz no se quedo atrás, le dijo,gritando de una forma moderada para que ella lo escuchara…-te lo dare en el entrenamiento que tendremos hoy¡desia el muchacho,

-alexis: siiii¡ de acuerdo¡desia Alexis tambien gritandole de una forma moderada , ya que después de todo estava lejos de el , pero el pudo oirla

….15 minutos después , arriva del obnibuss

Alexis , estava fijandose en algunos de los niños del obelisco rojo, lo mas probable era que uno de sus compañeros tenia esa dichosa nota…-(quien tendra la nota?)se pregunto entre sus pensamientos, pero a continuación su mirada se torna hacia rebeca , esa niña podia ser capas de tener su nota…-(sera rebeca?)se pregunto nuevamente

-carla: aun sigues preocupada por la nota?pregunto algo preocupada por Alexis , por la reaccion que tenia la chica anoche ,le preocupava mucho eso

-Alexis: si carla, no saves lo importante que es esa nota para mi…,dijo la chica bajando un poco su mirada,

a carla le dolia verla hasi,de hecho, verla hasi le dava un puñal en su corazon, hasi que para consolarla un poco le dijo…-no te preocupes yo se que la encontraras…dijo carla tomandole su braso, como consuelo

la chica subio un poco la mirada , pero cn una sonriza algo entristesida dijo…-grasia amiga, pero eso es imposible…dijo a continuación con la cabesa gacha nuevamente

…2 horas despues

chazz estava aun esperando a la chica que amaba mucho,y cada vez un poco mas , de hecho tenia pensado confesarle lo que sentia por ella , pero a continuación, empieza a entristecerse un poco , al recordar , que no podia haserlo, por que estaria traicionando a su novia Blair , y a sus padres, especialmente, hasi que solo desidio entregarle la nota, y luego, empezar su entrenamiento

…15 minutos despues

Alexis habia llegado, y vio a su amado chazz, la pregunta que dejo con intriga a la chica era ¿Qué le entregara chazz?por que eso se lo haia dicho en las clases,

-chazz: Alexis, tengo algo para ti..dijo el chico parandose del banquito de donde estava sentado,

-alexis: oh?...dijo muy sonrojada la chica, es que no savia que desir en ese instante, como le salian tan bien las palabras a chazz, era tan hermoso cada vez que el hablaba , ella sentia su corazon latir a cada palabra que el hablava con ella

chazz saca cuidadosamente de su bolsillo un papel, que a Alexis le resultaba muy conosido…-tranquila no lo he leido…mintió el chico, para no causar problemas , y a continuación pregunta…-es tuyo, verdad?

Alexis se sorprendio , por el acto de chazz, era sorprendente , el guardava tan bien la nota, la ultima persona que imaginava que tendria esa nota seria el, a continuación la muchacha responde…-grasias chazz, si es mio, te agradezco por no leerlo…dijo la chica tomando su nota de las suabes manos de aquel chico, de hecho tubo que sentir su toque al tomar su nota, pero de pronto¡

mama de chazz: hijo¡ que alegria volver a verte…dijo una mujer con cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos azules, esa mujer era muy parecida a chazz, no era difícil identificar que esa señora era la madre de chazz, acompañada con un señor de cabello negro tambien, serio, y con la misma mirada que chazz , si esas personas eran los padres de chazz, pero no les agrado mucho que digamos la cercania que tubo su hijo chazz con Alexis…

continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

nota del autor: este episodio tendrá mas obstáculos que los anteriores, lo otro no era nada comparada con el proceso de la novela…espero que lo sigan y les advierto que esta vez empezara a ser muy interesante…gracias por seguirlo:

capitulo 8:

El muchacho pudo reconocer aquella voz femenina adulta proveniente de aquel asiento, un poco lejos de donde chazz estaba con Alexis, el pudo darse cuenta también, que la chica siguió la vista hacia los sujetos que llamaban a chazz, ella detenidamente también los vio, …- (deben ser los padres de chazz), decía la chica entre sus pensamientos mientras los observaba

Las personas adultas se dirigieron hacia donde estaba chazz, y con mucha alegría su madre, le dio un fuerte abraso como de una madre a un hijo, es que no era fácil el poder vivir lejos de su hijo, ese sentimiento de madre, lo sentía muchas noches, cuando recordaba cuando antes de dormir le daba el beso de las buenas noches, y esas cosas…-hijo, como me alegra volver a verte…decía la mujer abrasando a su hijo chazz,

Su padre era un hombre muy serio, y que nunca mostraba sus sentimientos a las demás personas ni si quiera a sus hijos por eso simplemente solamente le dijo a chazz…-sentimos la demora, es que el entupido avión era algo lento…, decía muy serio, y con una sonrisa irónica

Alexis pudo reconocerlo fácilmente el parecer que tenia chazz con su padre era impresionante, sus comportamientos, y hasta su misma mirada, no era difícil identificar que aquel hombre era el padre de chazz, por su gran parecer

Chazz estaba en doble shock, sus padres lo habían tomado por sorpresa, realmente no savia que decir, asta se sonrojo, y no podía dejar de evitar su sonrojo, hasta que luego recordó, que Alexis estaba allí mirando fijamente la escena de sus padres, por eso para poder tranquilizar un poco su sonrojo, entonces se le ocurrió, presentarles a sus padres, quizás así se libraría del fuerte abraso de su madre que casi lo dejaba sin respiración

-chazz: padres, les presento a una amiga, ella es Alexis Rhodes…dijo al fin saliendo de los fuertes abrazos de su madre

Ellos simplemente se detuvieron un instante para observar a la chica, les molesto mucho la cercanía de chazz con Alexis, pero no había duda en que ella no les caía nada mal , de hecho era una niña tan simpática que hasta les tendió la mano para poder saludarlos a ambos padres de chazz

-Alexis: un gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Alexis Rho… pero fue interrumpida por el padre de chazz, que término de decir su apellido,

-papa de chazz: Alexis Rhodes…si, también es un gusto en conocerte niña…dijo el hombre con una gran seriedad como la que sabe tener chazz

Mama de chazz: también es un gusto¡querida, eres muy bonita¡dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa, y muy simpática, de hecho también parecía una mujer joven y muy hermosa, su gran belleza y su amabilidad pudo observar Alexis que se parecía mucho a chazz también

Chazz se sonrojo cuando su madre le dijo que era muy bonita, por que de hecho lo era, pero es que le sonrojaba un poco. Por que le estaba presentando precisamente a sus padres a la mujer que tanto amaba, pero temía que la presentación resultara un caos por que continuación se acuerda, de que ella es la única chica que ellos no aceptan como su pareja, entonces para interrumpir la presentación el chico dice:

-chazz: seguramente deben estar cansados... ¿Quieren ir a la cafetería? Pregunto chazz para que sus padres dirigieran su mirada nuevamente a su hijo,

-mama de chazz: si hijo, esta bien , la verdad que estamos muy cansados..Decía la mujer con ojos de cansancio a continuación

-chazz (pensando: siii resulto¡) bien síganme , es por acá…indicaba la dirección el muchacho y luego se dirigió a la mirada de Alexis, esa mirada que le encantaba , y a continuación le dice…-lo dejaremos para mañana Alexis, te lo prometo…dijo chazz

A Alexis una mirada idéntica a la de su madre esta vez

…15 minutos después en la cafetería:

Los padres de chazz y su hijo, estaban sentados en una mesa, esperando los cafés pedidos al mesero, mientras tanto empiezan a conversar:

-mama de chazz: dime chazz ¿como has estado? Te falta alguna ropa?Comida ¿?Algo?...decía la mama de chazz preocupada por su hijo, que lo tenía en frente de ella

-chazz: no mama gracias, pero estoy bien, no me falta nada…decía el muchacho un poco avergonzado por lo dicho de su madre, por eso a continuación se empieza a sonrojar,

El padre de chazz estaba al lado de su madre, también en frente de chazz, pero muy fríamente el padre cambiando de tema, dijo con una mirada que asustaba a cualquiera…-esa muchacha, Alexis Rhodes, es tu novia?...pregunto su padre,

Chazz estaba atónito, a el le encantaba presumir que ella era su novia y esas cosas, pero ya no lo podía hacer mas, debía decirle a sus padres la verdad, savia que si decía eso, no le verían mas la cara, por eso contesto chazz…-no, padre, solo es una amiga, nada mas…decía chazz con la mirada al suelo, y un poco triste, pero debía disimular para que sus padres no se deán cuenta

-mama de chazz: esta bien hijo te creemos. Nosotros de aquí nos iremos a ver a tu hermano yusei, que esta en ciudad domino, ira a las semifinales y si dios lo permite a la final del torneo…decía la mujer muy orgullosa de hablar de su hijo

-chazz: si mama iré al torneo, pero no por mi hermano, si no por que toda la academia ira al torneo…decía el muchacho algo celoso de su hermano, pues en realidad ellos no tenían buena relación, de muy niños Vivian paliándose hasta por cualquier cosa

-papa de chazz: si, nosotros nos hemos enterado, de que toda la academia ira a ese estupido torneo…decía el hombre cruzándose de brazos muy fríamente

-mama de chazz: aah¡ cambiando de tema…decía a lo que entubo a punto de acordarse, para que luego no se le olvide…-Alexis Rhodes es una muchacha encantadora,y muy simpática…decía la mujer con una agradable sonrisa

-papa de chazz: querida vallamos al grano, hijo en la carta que te hemos enviado hace semanas anteriores, pues, no se entiende muy bien, es por eso que tenemos que informarte una noticia , que preferimos contártelo personalmente

-chazz: que noticia?...decía confundido el muchacho

-mama de chazz: decidimos que Alexis sea la futura esposa de yusei…decía muy contenta como siempre

-chazz: queeeeeee?¡…dijo chazz parándose bruscamente de su silla, y gritando muy fuerte y lo suficiente para que todos los presentes lo oigan. esa noticia hizo que chazz simplemente no lo pudiera creer , es que no podía ser cierto, ahora empezó a entender el por que de que Alexis no fuese su novia, era por que sus padres decidieron que se quedara con su hermano , su corazón latía muy fuerte de dolor, acaso sus padres se habían vuelto locos¿?¿?¿

Los padres de chazz se sorprendieron por la reacción de su hijo, y les preocupaba mucho, de hecho no pensaron que reaccionaria de esa forma cuando le contaran su noticia

-mama de chazz: hijo¡…decía la mujer con las lagrimas en sus mejillas a punto de surgir,

-chazz: cállate, yo ya no soy tu hijo, a partir de ahora no los seré nunca mas¡….dijo gritándole a su madre, y yéndose de ese lugar,

-mama de chazz: chazz espera¡…decía la mujer queriendo detenerlo, pero el joven ya se había ido de ahí muy velozmente, pero a continuación de todos modos el padre de chazz tomo su mano y le dijo:

-papa de chazz: no te preocupes querida, pronto lo entenderá…decía muy paciente el hombre, de hecho ya esperaba esa reacción de su hijo,

…..en la habitación de Alexis

Alexis estaba en su cama con aquella nota, pensando muy alegremente ese momento que tubo con chazz, y con sus padres, de hecho le parecía muy encantadores los padres de chazz, ese momento nunca se lo olvidara… su mas preciado deseo se estaba haciendo realidad cada vez mas,

Luego en ese instante entra carla, y al ver a Alexis con su tan preciada nota, ella pregunta:…-valla no creo que estuvo tan lejos después de todo. La has encontrado…decía carla observando a Alexis contenta,

-Alexis: si carla, y aunque no lo creas, esta nota la tenia chazz, mi príncipe azul…ella hace como un desvanecimiento y cae en su almohada con los ojos serrados, no había duda estaba completamente enamorada

-carla: no lo puedo creer¡…decía carla muy sorprendida con las manos en su boca, y muy feliz de ver al fin a su amiga bien,

….cerca de la habitación de las chicas, paso justo rebeca al lado, y pensó que no seria mala idea de escuchar la conversación de aquellas aprendices, Haci que cuidadosamente apoya su oído en la puerta y escucha lo siguiente:

-Alexis: siii¡ carla, el con sus manos tan lindas y suaves me entrego esta nota, tan especia, si tan solo supiera que esta nota, era para el…le contaba Alexis a carla, muy feliz

Aun

-carla: como que no la ha leído?...pregunto confundida la chica, es que mayormente las personas no resisten el no poder leer una lectura interesante

-Alexis: es tan lindo mi chazz . Si quieres te leo lo que dice esta nota, pero eso si, nadie debe saberlo…decía Alexis, inconciente de que en realidad estaba rebeca escuchándolo todo

-carla: Alexis, tu me conoces, yo soy incapaz de decirle algo a alguien…decía la chica segura de lo que decía, por que realmente seria incapaz de decir algo a una persona de algo privado de Alexis,

-Alexis: bien escucha aquí voy: chazz te amo hoy y siempre, y quiero que cada día de mi vida estés junto a mí….Alexis Rhodes…termina de leer la chica

….del otro lado de la puerta

-rebeca: así que la rubia esta enamorada de chazz, he? cuando Blair se entere seria su fin…decía rebeca con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro, luego se le ocurrió una idea algo que haría la vida imposible tanto a Alexis como a carla…-tengo un plan jeje

Continuara….


	9. Chapter 9

nota del autor: se sorprendieron? bueno yo tambien, espero que este capitulo les sorprenda aun mas….leanloooo:

capitulo 9:

cuando chazz llego a su habitación , lo primero que hiso fue agacharse al suelo, y recordando cada palabra dicha por sus padres, es que realmente le dolia ver a la chica que mas amaba y que tanto apresiava, estar con el idiota de su hermano, en que mente cave eso?acaso sus padres no se dan cuenta que Alexis ademas a quien quiere es a el? claro ellos como siempre nunca saven nada…

a continuación , aun centado en el suelo, con mucha ravia, ve en su mesa de luz, y puede observar , la dichosa carta embiada por sus padres…-esa maldita carta solo me trajo problemas…desia chazz con mucho dolor y con una gran melancolia

luego chazz se para, se dirije a la mesa de luz y hasta tener a esa carta en sus manos, el sentia que estava totalmente culpable por todo lo que el hiso, de hecho, hizo sufrir a Alexis por estar con Blair, cosa que para el no valio la pena…-te odio¡…dijo el muchacho rompiendo en mil pedasos esa carta , que le cubrio en sus ojos un manto de mentiras, hecha por sus padres, y que el ciegamente acepto….

en ese momento escucha la puerta, y una voz llamandolo, era su madre, que queria hablar, con el, pero ya era inútil, el no queria salir de esa habitación, ni ahora ni nunca mas…-hijo, ¡por favor¡podemos explicarte¡…desia preocupada la madre, por lo que paso en la cafeteria, lo que menos queria era ver a su hijo hasi

-chazz: dejame en paz¡…dijo gritando muy fuerte el muchacho, realmente estava muy mal, la noticia que recivio de sus padres fue algo que realmente afecto mucho a chazz, por que tocaron un punto muy devil, ese punto tenia un nombre y era Alexis rhodes,

-papa de chazz: escúchame ¡si no abres ahora, tirare la puerta abajo¡me oistes chazz

-chazz: has lo que quieras¡….contesto chazz gritándole también a su padre

-mama de chazz: hijo…por favor, hazle caso a tu padre, abre la puerta, por favor chazz, nosotros te queremos mucho,

pero chazz no devia hablar con ellos, sentia que nunca era escuchado por sus padres, hasi que este era el momento para poder tomar su decisión, ya estava cansado de que su hermano estupido tenga siempre todo lo que el desee, y toda la comprensión de sus padres…-ustedes no me aman a mi, ustedes solo aman a mi hermano yusei¡…dijo con mucho enojo, pero a continuación una lagrima pequeña rozo su mejilla

-mama de chazz: hijo¡nonostros te ama…pero fue interrumpida por su esposo que le dijo:

-papa de chazz: no te preocupes, querida, si el no quiere hablar ahora, no lo hara,

-mama de chazz: pero querido¡….dijo la mujer muy preocupada y desesperada por su hijo, le dolia ver a su hijo de ese estado, no podia dejarlo solo,,ademas el era el mas pequeño de toda la familia Princeton

-papa de chazz: si no quiere hablar ahora, podremos hablar tranquilamente en la ciudad domino, cuando estemos todos en ese estupido torneo querida…desia tranquilo el señor, era verdad, no faltava mucho para el torneo, y podian hablar tranquilamente cuando el este mas relajado…

chazz , estava casi como en un gran trastorno, esa idea de que su mas peor enemigo ademas del idiota de jaden, sea novio de Alexis, eso le enfermava a mil, no savia lo que hacia en ese momento es verdad, pero , la verdad esque esta situación lo estava volviendo loco¡

de pronto la madre de chazz le desia detrás de la puerta , para que el este mas tranquilo, aunque eso le preocupava mucho a su madre, por que dejar a un hijo, en esa situación y con ese estado no era fasil…-hijo, esta bien, no te molestamos mas nos iremos hoy mismo, pero quiero que sepas que nosotros si te amamos, amamos a tu hermano y a ti por igual...desia la mujer con muchas lagrimas , y con un nudo en su garganta

luego sus padres se retiraron, y chazz aun seguia en su avitacin, solo, mal, enfurecido, triste, todo junto, ese chico sufria , y sentia que iva a sufrir aun mas…por eso en su mente recordava lo unico que tenia ganas de pensar en su unico amor

…5 semanas despues

Alexis llegava a las clases como siempre con su amiga carla, y con todos los obeliscos en ese momento de clases, pero nuevamente un aciento estava vacio, otra vez si aquella persona havitando en ese hasiento, su mas amado chazz habia faltado una vez mas a clases…

-alexis: estoy preocupada….desia Alexis en un pequeño susurro, ella no podia evitar ver ese asiento vasio, por nada en el mundo, se tratava de el amor de su vida, incluso tambien las clases de entrenamiento que una vez le prometio recuperar, y hasta el entonces nunca mas lo vio, desde que el le alcanso su mas presiada nota, desde ese entonces hasta hora nunca lo ha visto pasar, penso que a lo mejor se fue con sus padres de vuelta a su casa,

Blair, estava sentada como siempre en el aciento de los obeliscos azules , estava mirando con mucha ravia a alexis , es que hase un mes anterior ella habia tenido un problema con ella , por que ambas estavan enamoradas de chazz y ella no se iva a dar por vencida tan fácilmente en ese momento: (recuerdos:…-rebeca: hoola Blair como estas? como esta tu nueva vida en el ovelisco azul?..prguntava la niña introvertida como siempre,

Blair: bien , y muy enamorada con mi chazz…dijo la niña con unos ojos resplandecientes y para continuar entonces rebeca dijo:

-rebeca:pues dejame desirte que tengas cuidado, por que hay una niña interesada en tu chazz

Blair se quedo sorprendida, y luego esos ojos resplandecientes se habian convertido en puro fuego¡…-dime quien es?

-rebeca: pues es Alexis rhodes, hasta tiene pensado entregarle una carta de amor a tu chazz, y creo que lo quiere conquistar

esto fue irremediante, no podia permitirlo, esa niña no podia ser novia de su chazz, ahora entendia las clases de entrenamiento que tenia con chazz…por eso se le habia ocurrido un plan…-no lo voy a permitir¡

al dia siguiente:

Alexis estava alli como simpre con los obeliscos rojos , de hecho tenia pensado tirarle pintura lo tenia en su asiento, pero de pronto lo vio a chazz, y el al ver esto dijo…-si se lo piensa tirar a Alexis , no lo agas, esto no viene al tema, pero devo hablar con tigo de algo importante…dijo muy serio y con algo de enojo

-Blair: si mi amor que quieres?

-chazz:te voy a pedir que a partir de ahora ya no me llames mi amor…dijo aun mas serio y con una voz un poco silenciosa pues no queria que Alexis lo viera, por que no queria ver a la mujer que tanto amaba diciéndole que ya no la veria mas, por que tenia pensado faltar a todas las clases, …-yo ya no te amo, a quien amo es a Alexis rhodes, y nunca intentes nada para haserle daño, por que nunca te lo perdonare, ESCUCHASTES¡?dijo el muchacho muy friamente y de una manera muy malefica, por que ya no podia seguir mas con este juego, que ya no valia la pena continuar,

-Blair: pense que me amavas?...desia muy triste blair a chazz

-chazz: pues pensastes, mal, a quien quiero es a Alexis y ya no quiero seguir con este juego de desir que nosotros somos novios, se acavo…dijo el muchacho, enojado, y llendose de las clases)volviendo al presente:

-Blair: me pregunto a donde se habra ido, ¿?...preguntava en si muy furiosa

a continuación el profesor crowler interrumpe la tarea para informarles algo a todos los alumnos...-bien chicos, hoy habra una reunion, muy importante, y espero la asistencia de todos los alumnos, bien, el tema a tratar sera sobre el alumno chazz princeton, que como siempre falta a clases, y se discutira ese tema en la reunion…

continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

nota del autor: ssiii les gusto el capitulo anteror no esperen mas vean el 10 episodio…que pasara con chazz, como reacionara ante esa reunion, pronto lo descubriremos en el episodio 10

Alexis no podia creer lo que sus oidos estavan escuchando, chazz estava en la academia aun?pero , considerando de que el dormitorio de su amado chazz este a un paso de las clases, como puede ser posible que falte tanto?, ella en el fondo savia que el no estava lejos, de ella, que su presencia , incluso estava cerca de las clases, y eso la alegro un poco mas…-savia que mi amado estava cerca…desia la chica en sus pensamientos

….5 horas después, en la reunion

alexis y carla recien llegaron a la reunion, pudieron ver que todos los alumnos de todos los obeliscos estavan presentes alli, pero hubo algo que aun llamaba la atención, no solo de Alexis, o de carla, si no de todos los alumnos de la academia…

chazz Princeton una vez mas falto a la reunion…de hecho el director crowler estava arto de su actitud, a tal grado de querer espulsar a chazz de la academia , por que considerava que todos los alumnos devian tener la menos cantidad posibles de faltas, si no eran expulsados, y chazz aunque no lo supiera estava en esa situacion

todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus respectibos asientos, y el director crowler una vez mas empieza a hablar…-bien niños¡, no se ustedes pero yo ya no tolero la insolencia de este muchacho princecton , quien se cree que es para no estar presente en las clases…desia el director muy enfadado aun por la ausencia de chazz , pero luego aspiro aire , se tranqilizo un poco y continuo…-pero como esta es una academia democratica, ustedes tambien pueden dar su opinión al respecto, yo en mi opinión opino que chaz Princeton debe ser expulsado d la academia, alguien tiene una sugerencia mejor?

pero ni una palabra, hasta podia desirse que todos estavan de auerdo con lo mismo, ecepto Alexis, que no podia creerlo , expulsarlo?, llevarlo lejos de ella?, no lo podia permitir, ella devia haser algo se tratava del amor de su vida, la persona que mas ama en todo el mundo, paso tan lindos momentos con el, que no resistia la idea de que chazz este lejos de ella , por eso luego de 2 segundos reacciono y dijo, ante todos…-en mi opinión, creo que el mejor castigo para chazz, no es expulsarlo, si no llevarlo algun obelisco, inferior al que esta…desia la chica parandose,de su asiento y en voz alta,para que todos la escucharan…

-director crowler: bien señorita rhodes , pero recuerde, que es solo una absurda opinión de una alumna del obelisco rojo, que puede saber usted , de esta situación?...desia el director, con una sonriza falsa como la que save tener

luego d lo dicho por el director, Alexis sentia, que ya no valia la pena seguir defendiendolo, por que era sierto ,era un slifering rojo solo eso, que parte del director caberia que un alumno del obelisco rojo dea una opinión importante?

-articus: yo opino igual , ese chico merese una segunda oportunidad, el debe tener problemas personales, y usted no se esta dando cuenta director, y espero que mi opinión sirva , ya que después de todo soy uniforme azul, digo para una persona que uted considere importante como azul, y no otro obelisco quiero desir…desia el hermano de Alexis defendiendo su defensa a chazz,

-director crowler: alguien mas esta deacuerdo?jiji…desia el director muy nerviosos, y preocupado, por lo dicho del joven rhodes

-carla:si, yo¡…dijo carla como respuesta,

-zane: yo tamien ¡…dijo el joven , tan cerio como ciempre

y hasi hasta que todos los alumnos estavan eacuerdo con la decisión de Alexis, exepto rebeca, Blair y el director, pero considerando de que la gran mayoria preferia tener a chazz como slifering rojo, en lugar de expulsarlo , no podian intrometerse

-director crowler: bien, entonces ya esta desidido , chazz Princeton , quedara como slifering, rojo, mañana mismo ire a la habitación de chazz para llevarlo a su nuevo dormitorio….dijo el director muy depriido y desepcinado por la decisión de la mayoria de los alumnos…

luego el director crowler después de 2 segundo recordo, que chazz no estava alli en la reunion, eso significava que el no estu

bo enterado que ni siquiera ubo una reunion de su situación, entonces penso que si Alexis rhodes, fue la primera que lo defendio considero que ella devia havisarle, penso que quizas ella le tenia mas confinsa,en la academia

-director crowler: señorita Alexis¡…exclamo fuertemente el director hacia Alexis…

-alexis: si director?...pregunto confundida, la contenta aun de que chazz no sea expulsado de la academia

-dirctor crowler: usted sera la encargada de informarle al señor chazz Princeton que mañana a las 7:30 lo llevare a su nuevo dormitorio rojo

ella estava soñando?ella?avisarle a su amor mas grande la noticia de que tendra a su amado mas cerca que nunca seria un honor para ella, hir al cuarto de chazz , es el mas grande premio nunca antes recivido…-por supuesto señor, muchas grasias¡

-director crowler: bien, esto es todo por hoy , ahora pueden regresar a sus obeliscos , exepto Alexis rhodes, que se encargara de abisarle a chazz Princeton , de que ira aun obelisco inferior…-(me pregunto por que la señorita rhodes me lo agradesio?)se pregunto el prof crowler entre sus pensamientos

….5 minutos luego:

Alexis estava en frente de la puerta de la havitacion de chazz, por fin, sentia su corazon palpitar, es que espero tanto este momento, todo lo que creia perdido una vez , sentia en ese momento que lo tenia todo, que hasta pensava en confesarle a chazz todo lo que sentia por el, se queria tirar una chanse , ya que después de todo estos ultimos dias, no lo ha visto con Blair, y ademas por que ya no aguantava mas el no poder desirle, sentia que este era el momento justo para confesarselo

luego la chica exala un poco de aire, para eliminar sus nervios, y a continuación Alexis toca la puerta de una forma moderada,

ya havian pasado 10 minutos largos y no hubo respuesta de chazz, desde su abitacion, en esto la chica se empieza a preocupar un poco por la actitud del muchacho , entonces vuelve a tocar la puerta un poco mas fuerte que la primera vez, para que sepa que aun seguia alli.

… dentro de la habitación de chazz

el estava delgado, con los ojos saltantes, y completamente despeinado , no estava de mas desir que estaba como abandonado, como quien dice , deprimido, solo, y muy mal…sentia la puerta, no soportava ni un solo golpe mas salir de aquella puerta, por eso en ese entonces el muchacho deside, hir hacia la puerta, en ese momento cuando se para enfrente de la puerta , el la habre , y se encuentra una sorpresa totalmente inesperada

-alexis: chazz?¡….dice la chica sorprendida al ver lo que sus ojos reflejavan, era chazz?ese sujeto, sin peinarse, sin bañarse y tan abandonado?.pero como podia ser posible…se pregunto entre su pensamiento, a pesar de que no estava igual de cuando ella se enamoro de el, sin embargo, lo seguia amando, su corazon aun seguia sintiendo ese palpito, como no amar a la persona que ama con tanta pasion, cada dia en su vida?pero habia algo que preocupava a Alexis, de ¿Por qué chazz estava en ese estado?

-chazz: Alexis ¡tu¡…dijo el muchacho, tomando color en su rostro , y subiendo su autoestima , y con ojos que se empezavan a resplandeser, pero a continuación, se agarra la caveza con sus manos y dice…-haaa¡debe ser otra anucinacion¡…desia el muchacho, es que siempre anucinava con Alexis, hasta la soñava cada noche, de todos estos ultimas 5 semanas

Alexis escucha lo que el muchacho dijo, entonces para que el no creyera otra cosa que no fuese sierta , lentamente se le acerca al muchacho, y le empieza a acarisiar su mejilla…en esto ella siente un leve sonrojo, pero uno que era de deseo, de suavidad en su alma , se sentia muy lindo acarisiarle la mejilla a la persona que uno mas amava , y ella lo estava hasiendo, con todo el amor del mundo…

-alexis: yo no soy una anucinacion, soy yo chaz, Alexis, rhodes, enfrente tuyo…dijo suavemente la chica con una voz que hacia endulsar al joven enamorado, que se estava recuperando poco a poco de su trauma , por que ella era la salvacion, y de alguna manera lo estava sanando, sentia su mano tan sencible , y delicada, su corazon se reponia a cada movimiento que ella hacia con su mano para atraerle..y esto hacia que el muchacho, se reponga

a continuación luego de la carisia chazz con sus manos acarisia la cintura de Alexis, y a continuación finalmente la besa. ese beso era el primero que tenia Alexis en toda su vida, lo sintio, su boca era tan rica, savia tan dulce, que deseava que ese beso nunca trminara , por que su beso era apacionado, y Alexis una vez mas alcanzo lo ue mas presiava , el amor de su amado chazz

…..en la habitación de Blair:

Blair estava sentada en su lujosa cama, mirando desde la tele, el torneo de duelos,

(en la tv:

-locutor: que le esta pasando a la muchacha luna?, esto es sorprendente nunca antes se havia visto algo similar a esto, atención, ella saca otra carta , pero lentamente, estara hipnotizada?)

esa palabra hipnotizada, hacia eco dentro de la cavesa de Blair, no podia negar que extrañava a chazz , y aun lo seguia amando, pero luego se le empezo a crear otra idea por que empezo a recordar que el locutor dirigio la palabra de ipnotisacion eso le empezo a proyectar una nueva idea para que chazz vuelva a enamorarsae de blair…-si¡tengo un plan…desia Blair entre sus pensamientos.

continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

nota del autor : siiiiiiiii por fin Alexis y chazz estan juntos, pero en este momento nos hasemos la misma pregunta todos , por cuanto tiempo?digo el desafio de Alexis ya fue superado , ahora falta el desafio final¡

capitulo 11:

chazz sentia sus manos calidas recorriendo su cabello , eran muy sensibles las manos de aquella mujer que amaba, tanto…a continuación chazz sostiene nuevamente la cadera de la chica, pero esta vez mas severo que la vez anterior, aunque tan solo un poco,

Alexis parecia no desagradarle, para nada ese momento de hecho , sentia que lo estubo esperando toda su vida, a continuación, chaz aleja sus lavios de los de ella, un momento, pero manteniendo aun el abraso, luego miro sus ojos tan hermosos de color marrones claros, y dijo:

-chazz: Alexis yo…pero fue interrumpido por la muchacha , que suavemente con sus dedos, los puso en su boca, y ella a continuación mira fijamente su mirada, y con su otra mano aun abrasandolo le dijo:

-alexis: yo se que tu me amas chazz, y quiero que sepas que yo tambien…dijo la chica tornando sus ojos muy resplandecidos, y sintiendo su corazon palpitar por la tan cercania del chico abrasandola, eso hiso que ella se sonrojara un poco, luego cuando se dio cuenta…

chazz , no lo podia creer , el se quedo en shock, esta vez no era una ilucion como las que save tener , de hecho, Alexis rhodes le estava confesando su amor luego de ser besada

chazz con sus manos tomo a Alexis y la also entre sus brasos , después su cavesa se torna a la chica que estava sujetando y le contesta…-tu me hases el hombre mas feliz del mundo…dijo mirandola muy alegremente y con las mejillas algo sonrojadas

Alexis havia quedado en shok por el acto y dicho de chazz, es que solo se dejo llevar por sus sentimentos esta vez, por que ese amor que sentia algo le desia que el tambien le era correspondido a pesar de todo lo malo que le havia ocurrido hase varios meses atras

luego del shock, ella inconscientemente aun acarisia sus mejillas con sus dos manos tan sensibles que tenia , y nuevamente lo empezo a besar, esto hacia bibrar por dentro al joven chazz, por que su boca era demaciado tentadora para dejar de haserlo ademas sus manos tan sensibles y hermosas ya lo hasian enloqueser

al dia siguiente:

Blair desde su habitación llama a rebeca , para ver si consiguió lo que ella le habia encargado ayer en la noche

Blair: y bien?lo has conseguido?...pregunto nerviosa la chica, por que temia que no lo consiguiera, destacando que ella era una niña pequeña, y que la allan descubierto, su plan se coniertiria en un caos

rebecca: tranquila Blair, lo consegui, costo bastante pero lo he conseguido…desia la niña rubia desde su havitacion…-cuando iras a buscarlo?, pregunto la niña,es que estava anciosa por recibir su recompenza , Blair le dijo que si lo conseguia le regalaria golosinas

Blair: por ahora no lo buscare cuando lo vea necesario…desia muy ceria la chica, desde su habitación sentandose en una silla…solo lo husare en caso de que chazz salga con Alexis, por eso deves tener los ojos bien abiertos…

rebecca: am si claro¡…desia la rubia, tomando una gaseosa y muy pasifica , por lo que se veia

Blair: bien adios¡dijo colgando su telefono, y luego su mirada se dirigio a u ventana y recordando mientras tantos tods los momentos vividos con chazz. deseava tenerlo otra vez, por eso devia haser algo por que quizas el que chazz este en el obelisco rojo, estaria mas cerca de Alexis y eso le dava ravia

…en el patio de los obeliscos rojos:

Alexis y chazz estavan de la mano recorriendo los alrededores, bueno, no era difícil descifrar que eran novios, de hecho a continuación chazz tomo a Alexis suavemente de sus cabellos y la empezo a besar

luego del beso , ambos jóvenes enamorados , se sentaron frente al oceano

Alexis por un segundo recordo algo que se le paso por la cavesa, y se lo confeso a su novio…-chazz, dime, tu aun sigues con Blair?...pregunto bajando la cabesa, un poco es que a ella en verdad le dolia verlo anteriormente con ella y por eso surgio la pegunta

-chazz: no Alexis, ni siquiera la amo, enrealidad nunca la ame..dijo subiendo su mirada apoyando suavemente su mano en su menton,

Alexis amaba a cada segundo de su vida con el, era un sueño que realmente se habia vuelto realidad y sentir su toque siempre la hacia sentir mejor…-ooh chazz, ¿entonces , por que salias con Blair?

esa pregunta impacto al joven chazz, es que el no podia desirle , lo de su hermano, ni hablar de su familia, pero que ya no la tenia, y ademas nunca aceptava ni aceptara que su hermano le saque lo que realmente le pertenece, por que savia muy bien que si se lo contava ella sufriria con la estupida idea de sus padres, hasi que prefirió callar

-chazz: mi amor….dijo llevando a la joven hacia su pecho…-hay cosas que no querrias nunca saber…desia el muchacho abrasandola mas hacia su pecho,

Alexis sentia su pecho palpitar por ella , tenia miedo de que chazz se convirtira mas que en necesidad , en una adiccion que sentia a cada minuto, y es que se estava convirtiendo, sin el no podia vivir ya, y a continuación ella aun en su pecho dice…-esta bien amor no hay problema , si no quieres desirme no te obligare,

esas palabras tranquilizaron un poco mas al muchacho, pero a la vez estava muy triste ,por que se supone que es su novia y que devia contarselo, por que lo correcto seria que lo supiera, pero prefirió callar ,para no tener problemas

la muchacha mientras estava apoyada en su pecho, lo empezo acarisiar en el, , esto lo persivio chazz , inmediatamente sus manos , esto hacia sentir mejor al chico, y sonrojar cada vez mas

-alexis: te amo chazz, eres y siempre seras el amor de mi vida….dijo Alexis elevando su mirada hacia la de chazz, a ella le encantava mirarlo, de hecho deseava aquella mirada de chazz tan irresistible

chazz la miro calmadamente y un poco sonrojado le contesto a su amada…-yo tambien presiosa, eres muy hermosa…contesto acercando sus labios cada vez mas a los de ella, incluso estubo por besarla, hasta que fue interrumpido por carla, que llamaba a ambos muchachos enamorados

-carla: Alexis¡chazz¡ vengan¡ la merienda esta lista¡…gritava carla, desde muy lejos, para que la oigan,

-chazz: (pensando) estupida merienda¡…desia entre sus pensamiento chazz, por la interrupcion que el tenia con su novia, de hecho ni siquiera tenia hambre, ya que después de tdo havia comido antes, de llegar al obelisco rojo, lo que mas odiava chazz era ser interrumpido y mas por cualquier estupidez, como esa

-alexis: bien supongo que devemos ir, al comedor…desia Alexis parandose , y arreglando su pollera,, ella acontinuacion le tiende su mano a chazz, para que se pare

chazz envuelve con su calida y tan hermosa mano hacia la de Alexis, y fácilmente se para, quedando a la misma altura que Alexis, el muchacho a continuación aprobecho para poder besarla, la tan dulcemente como la beso la vez primera, es y siempre sera el primer hombre que ha besado,

15 minutos después : en el comedor

chazz y Alexis, llegaron al comedor ambos entraron tomados de la mano , esto fue visto por todos los obeliscos rojos, de hecho se sorprendieron al ver a chazz ser novio de alexis, havia varios tontos que se hecharon a reir y de burlarse de ellos, pero no le dieron importancia, por que ellos estavan felizmente enamrados

a continuación luego, ambos chicos se sentaron junto con carla en la mesa, luego chazz se sento en la silla, y a continuación Alexis se sento entre las piernas piernas , del muchacho , no esta de mas desir que carla se empezo a sonrojar un poco…chazz se empezo a exitar por tal accion de la chica, le agradava mucho tenerla, hasi ,

por eso empeso a acarisiarle su vientre suavemente , hasiendo de que Alexis se sonrojara un poco , pero luego asintió y penso e que no ea momento, por eso ella con su mano tomo la de chazz y la alejo de su vientre, luego a cotinuaion para que chazz no se siguiera exitando , se paro para poder sentarse al lado de el,

…en una mesa del comedor donde estava rebeca

ella lo vio todo , de hecho hasta observo detenidamente las acciones de ambos muchachos enamorados , dede cuando entraron hasta cuando alexis se paro para sentarse al lado de chazz, y aun seguia obserando que se tomavan la mano

esto le traia mucha envidia a la pequeña, por que era una persona mala, y que deseava tenerlo todo para ella, ademas esa pareja le dava ravia de por si , desde la primera vez que conosio a Alexis cuando empezo en el obelisco rojo incluso, ni la soportava, pero tenia una idea, para poder acavar definitivamente con aquella parejita de enamorados,

rebeca cuidadosamente se dirije hacia el baño, lo menos sospechosa posible….cuando llega alli, saca su telefono, y marca al celular de Blair y empieza a comunicarse con ella con una voz muy bajita desia:…-blair creo que este es el momento perfecto para buscarlo….

desia rebeca con una pequeña bolsita en su mano , de heho no era difícil pensar , que era eso justamente lo que Blair tenia que buscar…

-bliar: perfecto ya voy para ya a¡ y cuidalo muy bien…desia Blair con una sonrisa de satisfacción, su plan se estava concretando , lo que creia perdido aun lo podia recuperar sentia que por un segundo se sentia aun mas poderosa que Alexis , aunque no lo fuera hasi

-rebeca: no te preocupes amiga, estara asalvo con migo…desia la niña sonsteniendo la bolsita, y con una sonriza demaciado falsa, no estava de mas pensar que ella estava tramando algo como siempre, por que savia bien que si tenia esa bolsita podia haser todo lo que ella quisiera, porque en sus manos estava el destino de chazz….

continuara…


End file.
